if you were a kairu warrior
by killavals
Summary: ok so this is kind of like new friend new warrior. bit! you can be in the show like ill write a chapter for you like if your good or evil. also what your name is (doesn't suggest real name but I wont know) and this is for everyone yes I said it even the guest can do this! I just want to thank all of you who read my stories and enjoy them and your prize is being a kairu warrior! 3
1. Chapter 1

ok this is me killavals and I know I said a new story but I had stuff to do so I couldn't but this is not that story this is just like a game so lets begin!

rules:

can be from guest or pms!

have to follow this description:

a. what is ur name

b. how old is the character (or u)

c. who's your master

d. what do u look like

e. monster

g. family (you don't have to)

and that's it here is an example:

name:sam

age: 14

master: atok

looks like: dark brown hair blue eyes green shirt black pants bracelets on right arm markings on shoulders and wrists.

monster(s): terrier lionere platinum lionere platinum terrier

attacks: platinum slash slashing tornado

family: Maya Priscilla zoey lokar laenna elletoys

and I think that's it also you can have a team a minimum of 3 or less or u can be a lone warrior witch is what I prefer but hey I want to make this fun for every one and the first person gets to give me an idea to write for them like a story that they want for the redakai fanfiction. ENJOY! OH AND THE FIRST PERSON THING IS FOR GUEST ONLY!


	2. ashla

a's note

ok im back and the first on is from...(drumroll) angelpup332! her is he info:

Name: Ashla  
Age: 13  
Master: Boddai  
Appearance: Long, wavy purple hair, blue eyes, wears a purple spaghetti strap shirt and a denim skirt with black pants underneath, wears brown boots.  
Monster: platinum infinita  
Family: Maya, Zair, Zane.  
Lone warrior.

and this is her summary:

13 year old Ashla was sitting by the fountain with her sister, Maya. Even though Maya had blue hair and blue markings, Ashla has purple hair and blue eyes, and on her arms are white swirl markings. (A/N: I changed it okay?) Her monster is the same as Maya's signature monster red infinita, but it's platinum. Ashla was in her signature outfit. A purple spaghetti strap shirt with a denim skirt and black leggings underneath. Along with her brown boots, Ashla wears a crystal pendant around her neck. She has a brother named Zane and another sister named Zair. But she is always fighting them because they are e-teens.

my beginning:

another student of boaddais that teams stax didn't know about was called Ashla. she collected more kairu in a day than anyone, she was 13 with a purple spaghetti top with a denim skirt with black leggings she had blue eyes and white swirl markings. today master boaddai called Ashla to come meet team stax. "master b who is this?" ky asked. "my name is Ashla a kairu warrior like you." asla replied. "so if you've been here all your life then how come we've never met you." ky asked suspiciously. "lets just say boaddai wanted to keep it a secret." Ashla said. "well if your a student lets see how strong you are." maya said. "ok kairu challenge." Ashla called out. "challenge excepted." boomer said.

harrier!

froztok!

metanoid!

platinum infinita!

when they called out the monsters ashla went right to platinum and fired many attacks. she was winning until...

platinum froztok

platinum metanoid

platinum harrier

"looks like somebody else got platinum monsters but I got a better attack... platinum fire tornado!" ashla shouted. "don't worry guys ill block...agh" ky said as he and his teammates got hit with the attack and changed back into human form. "okay your good nice to finaly meet you ashla." ky said holding out his hand and ashla shook it. "thanks nice to finnaly meet you guys too...but I already know maya." ashla replied. maya was shocked. "what do you mean?" she asked. "can I talk to you for a second maya alone." asla said and the boys left. "maya I know that boaddai is hiding secreats from you but im...im your sister along with zane and zair." ashla said. "what are you talking about?" maya asked. "im saying that you...we have family." ashla answered. "why does boaddai always keep secreats from me." maya said in disappointment. "boaddai does it to keep you safe from evil cause lokar zane and zair are evil and he doesn't want you to know that cause he doesn't want you to think your evil." ashla replied. "well atleast I know I have family." maya said and smiled. "hey maya we got a mission lets go." ky said through the x-com. "ok im on my way... hey ashla do you want to come with us?" aya asked. "sure." she repliedand so the four left on a new mission with a new friend and a new family.

a's note

angelpup I hope u liked it and u were the first one the other was made (wolfy) up but I don't care I was bored. anyways srry for the grammer no caps or write spelling cause im on my nook but what ever.


	3. serena

a's note

okay this one is from sernaj and this is her character:

I'd like to have an OC too! So, here I go:  
name: Serena  
age: 41 (looks like 17)  
master: Lokar  
looks like: dark blue hair (long to waist), yellow eyes, black dress, white pants, markings on left hand, white, little greyish skin  
monster(s): none, she fighst without it  
atak(s): shadow ataks (the ones that are in the show), fire, water, earth, wind  
family: Lokar (father), Laenna (sister), Ellotoys (mother), Maya (niece)  
other informations: when she was 17, master Boadai cursed her, because of that, she heals really long and she will always look like when she was 17, she hates Boadai and other Redakais. She spies at Boadai's monastery, she can change memories of other people, that's why she can spy.

and her summary or what she gave to me so u can get the idea:

By that that she can changes memories, I meant that she can control and manipulate other peoples memories, she can look in in heads, she changed memories of her that the Redakai had, so they don't remember that she was who she was (that she's Lokar's daughter), but they have written about her in a book and forgot about that book too and leaved it in Boaddai's library

my way of writing it: (and im sorry if its a bit crappy I didn't really put much thought into it but im bored and If u don't like it ill write it again)

Maya was looking for a book to read even though she read most of the books in their already. "hmm were can I find a book I haven't read yet." Maya said. After a while of searching Maya found a book titled : Serena the dark warrior. "sounds interesting." maya thought and took the book to her room and began to read it... it was now dark outside and the sun began to fall under the horizon Maya stopped reading the book cause she was finished and began to meditate. when Maya began to have a vision about Serena and boaddai who cursed her to be 17 forever. "what was that?" Maya thought but she was tired and would think about it the next day, now she began to get dressed for bed and fell asleep. after a while a dark figure came into her room and raised her hand near maya's face and began to erase the memory of her reading the book and gave her a nightmare of her joining lokar as lokar instructed her to do to maya and left without anyone knowing she was their.

that morning

maya woke up a bit scared of the dream she had but chose not to think about it cause it would only make things worse. when she got dressed she noticed that she woke up late but luckily for her it was only a few minutes before the boys would wake up and remembered to think about serena. but she would think about it later...now she would go into the forest and go for a walk. while she was walking she sensed kairu and thought it was best that she would go on her own and not tell the boys so they can rest. when Maya was about to collect the kairu a female came out of the bushes and looked like Serena. "who are you?" Maya asked. but the woman didn't answer but challenged Maya to a battle...

platinum harrier!

Maya turned into a giant like bird that looked a lot like an eagle. but Serena didn't turn into a monster...all she did was fire attacks at Maya... when the battle was over Serena was victorious. Maya rose from the ground and asked," who are you?" "none of your business weakling." Serena replied. "wait! is your name Serena?" Maya asked. "yes and I assume your Maya from team stax granddaughter of lokar." Serena replied. "yes how did you know." Maya said. "im lokars daughter." Serena said leaving Maya shocked. " do you know my parents?" maya asked. "I know your mother Laenna but not your father but now that you know you can not speak of this conversation to no one or one of your friends are going to get hurt." serena answered and left... maya was now happy and didn't tell ky boomer or boaddai about the kairu in the forest but serena forgot the kairu so maya took it and returned to the monastery for training...

a's note

okay long but very interesting and its late sorry if its not very good sernaj but ill write it again if yu don't like it. and if some of you are wondering wy im doing this is because if you haven't noticed I write a lot of stories about new warriors. but I enjoy it and that's all that matters good night!


	4. Azalea

A's note

So sorry for the wait very very sorry so anyways this is from the guest the wrote about Azalea and this is her info and forgive me if its bad cause I'm going to wing it!

Her names Azalea, she is 15 and she comes from a different planet. Her mum never wanted kids, so wen she came along she treated her awfull, and caled her azalea, wich means mistake in her language. she has blue skin, long red hair, and her name tattooed on her right cheek in alien writing and scars all over her from her mum. her master is lokar, and she is in team battacor (& has a crush on zylus) her monster is neffitiri, a dragon based monster. and her attacks are shadow flash, thunder slam, and electric crush. her family is her mum (duh!) she dosent know what its like to realy be loved, so if she can get zylus to like her would be really sweet.

And here's my part

A 15 year old girl named Azalea walked with her teammates on a quest for kairu, Azalea had a crush on zylus and didn't want him to know cause she thinks he'll dislike her cause of the scars from her mom. Her mom never wanted kids and treated her like dirt by beating her up and giving her the name Azalea which means mistake on her home planet.

(I'm going to do my first POV so I hope u like it) one shot!

Azalea's POV

Me and the rest of the batticore e-teens were on another mission for kairu everything was nice till team stax showed up and challenged us to a kairu battle. Of course we accepted but we lost terribly zsince ky decided to use gold metanoid. "Are you okay?" Zylus asked givi g me a hand to help me up. I accepted his hand and blushed a bit when he helped me up lucky for me bash and rynoh didn't notice. "Yeah I'm fine" I answered soft,y while dusting my self off. About an hour later we found the kairu and collected it before team stax or any other teams noticed. "Cool I got shadow kick." I said looking at my x-reader. "I got a green magnox! Sweet!" Zylus said obviously pumped. " I got gut buster awesome!" Rynoh said. "And I got lightning storm." Bash said as well. " well now we got our kairu let's head out to show master lokar our win!" Zylus shouted and we flew off...

At lokars lair... still Azalea's POV

"Finnaly team batticore I thought you would never show up and with the kairu." Lokar said as we bowed respectfully. " it there anymore missions for us master?" Zylus asked. "No now get out of my sight." Lokar said in a kinda mad tone. 'Gese what's his problem' I thought. But I didnt care we were going to go play space ball. Once we got to the location we desired we made teams of two me and zylus against bash and rynoh. We played a few rounds an ofcourse me and zylus won when we turned into our monsters magnox and neffitiri but bash and rynoh played a trick on us in the last round and nocked me into a lake and zylus in some mud. When me and zylus got up we smiled and tacled the other two until they said uncle. Later on me and zylus headed to the lair to go clean up then he stopped me..."that was some good play today Azalea never thought a girl could beat a couple of boys." He complemented. "Yeah you too." I said and we both blushed. "So I guess we should go clean up huh?" Zylus asked. "Wait zylus do you think I'm a...mistake?" I asked. "What!? No if anything your a gift." Zylus said. We blushed very hard and we leaned in and kissed...

A's note

I hope u enjoyed I am on my nook so cut me some slack if the words are misspelled.

Zack: hey why u take killavals boyfriend!

Me: what!? I don't like zylus! I don't like him like that! Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom ... explosion*

Me: well hes gone I just made him explode! Nom nom nom nom nom. Ha ha multiple explosions* opps guess I better stop c ya next time!


	5. sorry to the people who want an OC

okay so this isn't a chapter sadly I am sorry to all of those who want their chapter to come out but the last three reviews of being a kairu warrior I will write but what I'm saying is that I will not be accepting anymore reviews of those who want to be a warrior so please don't hate me its just that I'm busy and school starts in 30 days and it sucks august 15 I don't think ill be that busy but I got another story do write and soon one with hopeless romantic so sorry for the inconvenience I will not be writing anymore chapters for this story except for those who had reviewed. but if u really want it write it your self and post it as a review and ill put it on the story.


	6. PLZ READ BAD NEWS!

A's note

okay this isn't a real chapter again but I am sorry I am way to stressed right now I have this story and another story to write so sadly I am going to stop this one till I am done with the other...I just have school starting in like 3 weeks and I have soccer season starting too witch may cause a lot of absence of updating and then I have a story with hopless romantic and a story idea that u guys may like but im not going to u guys may have noticed that my chapters are shorter and go too fast so I am sorry if u guys don't like me anymore I under stand. so I am deeply sorry but if u want to help my stress write the chapter youself and ill post it so youll become like a mini author or something.


	7. megan and ellie

**a''s note~**

** ok so um its taking me forever to make these I know! Do hurt me. So I might do 2 of these...just I don't want to be stressed right now I got school soccer and all that stuff. But here one from a guest I don't know who though...**

Guest 7/1/13 . chapter 1

I have one for u I can't use myself cause if parents find out they'll kill me (litterally)

Name: Megan  
Age: 12  
Master: atock  
Family: diara koz tenny (cousins) k&q impeariaz Ella mother  
Appearance: tan skin light brown hair jean shorts skintight white tank top

Here my thing and don't get mad if its bad (hey that rymes! *writes on paper*) and if spellings wromg domt get mad either I'm on my nook amd don't know how the whole spell check thing works.

A's note~

K I gotta stop here...hope u liked it could've done more but the nook is gonna die and my brother is right next to me...say hi zack!

Zack: *waves*

Well he doesn't feel like talking... probably cause I glued his mouth shut...

And young female named megan was At the monastery of master atoks practicing while planning battle strategies.

"Whoo okay I'm done for now now let's make up a plan." Megan said as she whipped the sweat off her face.

"Why hello there megan." Atok greeted.

"Hi!" Megan replied.

"I see you've been training hard." Atok said.

"Yeah if I want to get my ain't and uncle out then I'm gonna have to work hard." Megan answered.

"Well its getting late why don't you go get some rest." Atok suggested.

"Okay night master attok" megan said and left the training arena.

Megan was walking down the bridge to her room on the far side of the monastery and looked at the x-com her cousins had given her and began to call them.

"Hello?" Diara said.

"Hi diara teeny and koz!" Megan greeted.

"Hi" they responded.

"Well I'm almost done training." Megan said.

"Good and soon well be able to get our parents out!" Teeny exclaimed.

"Yep so what are you guys up to?" Megan asked.

" nothing right now. You?" Koz asked.

"I'm heading off to bed." Megan replied.

"Oh ok then good night." Diara said and the x-com fizzled out.

Megan now reached her room and laid in bed. She wondered if they would ever get her aunt and uncle out...

A 's note~

So um short yes sorry. But I gotta do to to get some wheight off my shoulders...alright secomd guest here we go!

Name ellie may  
Age 15  
Master boddai  
Appearence waist length wavy purple hair dark blue eyes  
Wears aqua blue top with one shoulder strap and dark blue skinny jeans  
Monster mythras a lion made of flames  
No family  
Lone warrior  
Has a crush on ky

The was a new lone warrior under boaddais instruction. Her name was ellie may. She had a crush on ky and was a very strong warrior she could beat the e-teens all by hear self. Somtime she would team up with team stax and help but most of the time they didn't need it they where all great kairu warriors especially ky... Evertime she saw him she could feel her cheecks blush cherry red. But now she was trainkng with them and boy where they hard to beat.

"Plasma energy blast!" Ky shouted taking aim for her.

"Not so fast! Flame claw!" She shouted taking aim for thethree teens infront of her. It hit them all making them loose energy and loosing the battle.

"Wow good spar." Ky commented. Ellie couldn't say anything all she could do was blush.


	8. lookat what youve done!

Ok fist of all I said no more acceptions. But how ever I'm gonna be nice and accept zoe and jade. A because I can't be mean if I try. And b my name is zoey so I'll accept it but no more after these two. I don't need to be stressed right now I got school and u know the rest but no more if u send one in I will NOT accept it! Have a nice day...


End file.
